


Broody

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Coddling, Femslash, Fluff, Nesting, Nurturing, for real what do i tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the most self-indulgent fic I'll ever write, and I have written some interesting things let me tell you. Also more femslash au stuff. </p><p>X is super broody and can't help but focus her urges on Axl. Axl gets a bit too into it and wants to be nurtured constantly too, which X has no problem with. Then maybe at some point WHO KNOWS she wants to be treated like a baby. I dunno, man. I'm making all of this up as I go along. I haven't actually figured out a plot yet.</p><p>I just wanted to write a fic where X coddles someone and Axl gets babied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

X sat alone at her desk covered in paperwork and let her thoughts wander. She and Axl had become a lot closer after the incident with Lumine. X didn’t like to think about how they almost lost her, but at least everything at base seemed back to normal. Another period of peace enveloped the Earth.

X remembered when she and Axl first met. She was reckless, untrustworthy, and immature. Yet Axl grew on her just as she had with everyone else on base. Especially Zero. X wouldn’t say, but she was slightly jealous of the beaming attention Axl gave her. 

A yearning slithered up X’s spine. She’d been feeling particularly broody lately. It wasn’t anything unusual since she always felt that way from time to time, especially during peaceful times. She usually brushed the feelings aside and endured it until it passed. Zero would tease her about it, but also give her ample amounts of plush animals to coddle and play with. She enjoyed building a makeshift nest in her bed with her blankets and pillows, carefully tucking her plushies in beneath them. She’d even sleep with them and sometimes pretend to feed them, Zero curled up alongside her with an amused smile. She always found the odd behavior endearing.

But now Axl was part of the picture. X thought her current wave of broodiness would pass as it always did before, but it didn’t. It lingered and stayed at the back of her mind, making her depressed and moody. She determined Axl had to be the cause. Her constant need for attention and mentorship only fueled X’s longing to coddle and nurture someone and it was making her a mess. 

With Axl under her wing, X had to fight every urge to follow her around to preen and baby her. She already made a fool of herself earlier in the day. Axl’s hair had been messy, so she tried to quickly brush it out with her hands without anyone noticing. A quick brush through Axl’s hair turned into X fussing over Axl’s appearance, meticulously scrubbing dirty spots on her helmet with her fingers and spending much more time than she should have tidying her hair. It wasn’t until she heard Zero snickering nearby that she remembered people were in the room. Both her face and Axl’s became as red as Zero’s armor.

Even now the embarrassment felt as fresh as it was earlier, yet X couldn’t help but wonder why Axl didn’t do anything to stop her from acting like a total weirdo. They were whispering back and forth during the whole scene.

“X, what are you doing?”

“Shh, just… you have a spot here… and your hair…”

“Mmm… X someone’s going to see…”

X wondered just how far Axl would have let her go if the others hadn’t been in the room. It was making the paperwork in front of her impossible to focus on.

Then she heard a knock at her door. Who could be visiting her so late? X opened the door, and there in front of her was the source of her distress.

Axl smiled and invited herself in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to just rush into the good stuff but my urge to develop some form of plot has won once again. Next chapter will have X just being really cute with Axl and stuff, then from there... I don't know. Still making things up. It's in the air right now if this is gonna turn into some BabyAxl/PregnantX stuff or if it's just gonna be X babying a regular Axl or lskjfldskjfldksjflsdkjfsdfl??? We just don't know.
> 
> Also Vile's in this story now because yes.

“Truthfully, I’ve been feeling kind of funny since that fight with Lumine. I didn’t mention anything to anyone though since the nurses said they couldn’t find anything wrong with me. I tried talking with Zero about it and she seemed worried. She wanted to send me to see Lifesaver right away, but… doctors kind of scare me to be honest.” 

Axl smiled sheepishly. X grimaced at her, but couldn’t help being amused that she shared the same fear of doctors that Zero had. And now Zero was trying to send her there? Life was certainly strange.

“Axl, if Zero of all people thinks you need to go then you probably should. What’s wrong though? It’s not like you to hide things anymore.”

“I’ve just…”

Axl started trembling, and for the sake of comforting her X let her broody instincts take over. She hurried up to her to hold her and patted her back.

“Shhh… Shhh… Here, we can talk about it in my room, okay?”

“Mhmm…” Axl agreed, visibly fighting back tears.

The sudden escalation of the situation caused X to forget she’d been nesting in her bed again. As they walked into her room Axl stared at the bed covered in blankets and plush animals, then glanced at X curiously. 

“I-It’s nothing.”

X’s face was red again, but both understood it would be best to talk about later. She motioned Axl towards the bed to sit with her.

“So…”

“It started when I got back. I keep having these nightmares. They weren’t anything bad at first, just simple nightmares. But then they started getting more vivid, more violent… I haven’t had any restful sleep in weeks. I’m afraid of charging just because of them.”

“That does sound like a problem. I can see why you went to Zero. She had similar problems before because of her virus.”

“That’s exactly why I went to her X! I keep hearing voices, feeling impulses, I… I don’t know what it is but I think Lumine did something. It feels like I’m going crazy!”

Axl’s face was extremely distressed and X worried she’d have a mental breakdown in her room. She tried patting her back again and holding her. X was worried now though. She was tempted to ask what her nightmares were about, but if they were anything like Zero’s it was best not to make her remember them. 

“Axl, I know you’re afraid of doctors but this is serious. And I know YOU KNOW this is serious. You have to go. Me and Zero can go with you too. You don’t have to go alone.”

Axl was pouting. She knew X was going to tell her the same thing as Zero, though the fact that both agreed on it gave her a sense of relief. She felt like it was indeed the right decision. X’s soft, reassuring face also made it easier to accept that she needed to see Lifesaver.

“You can stay here with me tonight to charge and we can go see him tomorrow. Maybe if I’m nearby it’ll help with the nightmares.”

X smiled as Axl began to calm down. She was glad she didn’t have to argue with her about the decision. She was worried about what they’d uncover, but at least Axl hadn’t chosen to hide it until matters got out of hand. Not like a certain stubborn, red armored replo-

“Okay, so can I please ask what is up with your bed?”

Oh nooo…

“Wh-What do mean?”

It was X’s turn to be sheepish.

Axl raised a brow at her and waved her hands over the whole bed area. It was obvious what she meant.

“I like to play with plushies sometimes, nothing wrong with that!”

Axl stared at her sternly, and X blushed but tried to stare sternly back. Then Axl belted out laughing.

“Oh man, you looked so serious! Man, I don’t care whatever it is you do in here but that face!”

X groaned. She’d have dragged Axl to Lifesaver right then and there if she hadn’t just plopped into the bed and nestled herself between the sheets and plushies. She gave a quick huff and gazed at X playfully. X could have sworn she knew what was up and trying to tease her. Axl looked so cute and vulnerable. Her nurturing urges relit and were blazing now. If she could just resist them for a little longer, she could avoid making a fool of herself and…

“It’s okay. Zero told me about the whole weird nesting thing you do. I actually kind of liked it when you fixing my hair earlier, so…”

X stared in disbelief for a split second, then a goofy smile covered her face.

“Axl I swear, if you’re messing with me…”

“I’m nooooot. It’s okay. I won’t tell anybody. I mean, they’d never let me hear the end of it too you know. Especially Zero. And Vile! I don't even want to imagine that...”

It was all X needed to hear before she moved closer to Axl. A warm, excited heat spread from the core of her feeling. She’d never considered actually acting on her broody instincts with anyone before. She was always far too embarrassed, especially in front of Zero.

She hoped Axl would enjoy their night together as much as she was going to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious nest-building action this chapter. X builds a custom nest for Axl...! Ya gotta sit down for a chapter this intense, my friends.

“So… Are you going to actually do anything or…?”

X honestly never expected to get this far in her entire life. Here she was with Axl, both in nothing but pajamas. They didn’t even have their helmets on. She was waiting patiently in front of her as she awkwardly tried to think of where to start. 

“Um… Oh! I know!” 

Axl eyed her curiously as she bolted from the room, eyes widening when X happily marched in with a massive ball of blankets and pillows in her arms. She rushed over and dumped everything near the bed, then pulled out a blanket from the pile and threw it on. The blanket landed over Axl, blocking her vision for a few seconds before X pulled it off of her and started tucking it around the edges of the bed. She did the same with the rest of the blankets from the pile. 

Axl was amused by the care X took in organizing the blankets. All of them were very plump and cozy, softer than clouds. She didn’t lay them flat like she were making a bed. Rather, she was fluffing each blanket out then tucking them around the edges of the bed. It created a sort of barrier, her bed now bearing striking similarities to an actual bird nest. Axl crawled into the center of the ‘nest’ as X started tucking blankets where she was curled up originally. She eyed each spot meticulously, fitting blankets into different spots with care and making sure they were squeezed in just right. She piled the stuffed animals on and around Axl to keep them out of her way as she worked.

Axl couldn’t help but think back to the mother bird she saw that morning while watching X. It brought small twigs and clumps of downy feathers to its nest. It was cute watching it delicately place each piece into designated spots, then wiggled itself down into the center to puff out its feather. Axl stroked one of the stuffed animals as she remembered it fondly.

She also loved the look of absolute glee on X’s face. She hummed as she finished slipping the last blanket into place and began grabbing for the pillows she brought. She placed them on the inside of the blanket barrier to make it cozier. Again Axl moved out of her way so she could add more pillows, shifting to a completed corner of the nest. The space inside the nest was small with walls of blankets nearly four feet high now surrounding it. She was surprised how thick X managed to make the edges. She decided to lay back and shut her eyes as X continued working for several more minutes, her maternal behavior putting her at ease.

“There!”

X stuffed the last pillow into place, then added some finishing touches to everything else. She crawled around the nest several times to make sure it felt just right. Most of all she needed to make sure it was more than good enough for Axl. Her peaceful form relaxing in the corner was rousing her maternal urges. She wanted everything to be perfect, her broody mind overrun with thoughts about how to make her nest just right for Axl.

Axl had opened her eyes after hearing X’s exclamation, looking over the now completed nest. 

“Oh, wow. You really did a good job.”

She was truly impressed. As she crawled around and examined she noticed X’s top quality workmanship. Axl snorted to herself realizing she just referred to a bed covered in piles of blankets and pillows as workmanship. 

“Wh-What’s so funny?”

“Oh! Nothing. Just thought of a joke.”

Shit. X was looking really apprehensive now. She didn’t want her being self-conscious now after earning her trust. She needed to think of something.

“You’re really weirdly good at making nests.”

“Thanks… I think…”

Axl started panicking again as X interpreted the awkward compliment as a form of teasing. She was going to try something else until X spoke up again.

“Though it still needs one last touch to be a proper nest.”

Axl was about to ask what as X hurriedly clambered over her and started tucking her into the pillows and various stuffed animals. Axl smiled as she realized what X meant and let her tuck herself into the nest. X’s touches were gentle and delicate as she moved Axl’s body around to fit her just right. Finally X curled herself around her, their bodies face to face. She wriggled themselves a bit so they sank into the pile of pillows and blankets in the center of the nest. Axl had never felt so cozy before. X really was good at this. She was surrounded by ultra-soft fuzzy blankets, pillows, and best of all X.

She curled her head into the crook of X’s neck and let out a happy sigh. X responded to the affection by nuzzling her face into Axl’s hair and massaging the back of her neck, making her purr. She tilted her head up to meet X’s gaze. Her eyes were soft and calm, with the most loving expression. Her delicate lips smiled gently at her, if not a bit shy, and her plumps cheeks were a rosy red. It was obvious to Axl how sincere and deep X’s love for her was, and she hoped she could find the opportunity to recuperate it while they were together.

Meanwhile X was enjoying the expression on Axl’s own face. She fondly admired the freckles sprinkled across it, as well as her messy hair. She kissed Axl in the center of her characteristic X-shaped scar. The dark red blush that covered her face was adorable. X reached a hand out to run her thumb across Axl’s lips, then squished one of her chubby cheeks. She giggled as X did so and grinned. Her large, beaming smiles always felt contagious, even when X was in her grumpier moods. X gave a beaming smile back and giggled along with her. 

With the previous tension gone, both had a good feeling the night would continue to be a good one.


End file.
